


Let Them Eat...

by crackleviolet



Series: Violets are Blue [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: Planning the second RFA party has caused schedules to become difficult and suddenly MC really wishes she'd tried to seduce Jumin when she had the chance.





	Let Them Eat...

The cake had three layers

The first was a ganache as rich and deep as her lover's voice. Like oak trees and warm hands and syrups she had yet to learn the names of.

The second was sponge; soft and springy as it touched her lips and as gentle on her senses as kisses left peppered across her throat.

The third was cream, which left her blushing even as she ran her finger along the lid of the box and sucked the glaze from her finger.

With the second RFA party approaching, the task of approaching potential guests loomed on the horizon, but one very obvious problem remained. It would be naive to suggest that no bridges had been burned in the previous year. That no one had access to a newspaper, or harboured even a shadow of a doubt that some of the rumours might have been true. Stories about Rika had become a hotbed of conversation and focal point of the media and it was becoming increasingly clear to Nari that finding guests for her second party might be just as much of a mission as the first.

 It was a surprise, therefore, that the patisserie owner was so happy to see her and enthusiastically maneuvered her from one room to another.

 "A simple recipe," they told her and gifted her the cake as a sample.

 Simple it might have been, but she could not stop thinking about it. Every time she put down her phone or answered an e-mail, the box would loom in her field of vision as if it were several times larger than it actually was. Whenever she went to pour herself a glass of water, she ran her fingers along the cardboard, sometimes going so far as to lift the lid and and take in its sweet aroma. She caught herself staring at it once, lips suddenly dry as a bone, and knew even as she licked them that the cake was not what she wanted.

Before coming home she had taken it to Jumin's office, shocked by the gesture and desperate for his company. Their schedules had both been busy of late and it was an understatement to say that she had missed him.

In retrospect, though, it was a mistake. Now that she was alone she could not stop thinking of his breathy kisses; of his closed eyes and glaze smeared lips. Every time her fingers skimmed the cake box, Nari remembered his fingertips along her skirt. She found herself watching the penthouse door without meaning to, gaze shifting from the cakebox to her e-mails and back again.

She knew the precise moment that Jumin ran late; picked up her phone and went so far as to consider calling him. She found herself increasingly furious with drivers and office workers she did not even know for leaving her without her husband when she needed him the most. The idea that he might have been in traffic even at that moment left her pacing the penthouse, stuck on the mental image of his pensive expression as he gazed out of the car window and stroked his lips on the occasions that he glanced down at his phone.  For one fleeting instant she considered that he might be signing paperwork and regretted the idea, for the mental image of his fingers wrapped around one expensive fountain pen or another, carefully turning the pages of business proposals left her shuffling in her seat and glaring at her phone screen.

It was an understatement to say that Jumin liked to be greeted when he arrived home from work. The first few weeks after their engagement, he spent most days describing via text exactly much he missed her, searching for all manner of excuses to leave the office early. Nari had never seen him blush so brightly as he did the first time she wrapped her arms around him and said 'welcome home, honey'.

But this time even Jumin was caught off guard as he walked through the door and she bounded over to greet him.

"Hmmmm," he said, smiling into her embrace. "What have I done to deserve such attention?"

She was sure she had forgotten how firm his shoulders were; the scent of his body, the softness of his hair. She wondered how she had lost track of exactly how delicious it was to feel him ease into her, posture relaxing and steadily transforming. She placed her hands on his shoulders, all of the while wanting him closer, though settled instead for taking a step back.

"I've been thinking," she said, far more innocently than she felt.

"Oh?"

"Mhmmm," she said, reaching out to link her hands in his. "About cake."

She saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes; a memory of another kiss earlier on that day, lips grazing hers as she sat on his lap, cake crumbs woven into her lipstick.

“Did you come here with cake to seduce me?” He had breathed into her kisses.

And even though she knew she hadn't, part of her wished that she had. She found herself recalling his breath against her ear; his whispers of 'later' and her own growing anticipation. She knew it would never have happened, but as she crashed into the door of Jumin's home office and broke her lips from his to scramble for the handle, she considered how fun it might have been to try.

"I've been waiting for you," she whispered, reaching for his tie as he shrugged his coat from his shoulders.

"Oh?"

"I thought you were never coming home," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him as he began to unbutton her shirt. She kicked aside her skirt the moment it hit the floor and pressed into him, their lips meeting halfway as her hands roamed his body. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she gasped as his fingers followed, dipping past the hem of her underwear with a tentative stroke.

She meant it in more ways than one.

More recently, their busy schedules had left little time for conversation and certainly not sex. Everyone had been too tired and Nari honestly regretted going into his office and kissing cake glaze from his lips. She regretted every single time that she had returned from one meeting or another and gone straight to bed instead of dropping her underwear on the spot.

Having his hands on her again was almost overwhelming. Someone had made coffee for him before he left the office and as she sucked at his bottom lip, she could still make out the taste. He had used her shower gel by mistake that morning and smelled of oranges instead of amber. When she slipped off his tie, she took a moment to hold it between her fingers, cherishing the fact that it was still warm from his body.

She backed into the desk and pushed aside all of the paperwork left behind from before breakfast, Jumin's lips grazing her collarbone and finger trailing her clit, leaving her bobbing on her heels despite the lightness of his touch. Nari balanced her weight across the desk and wrapped one leg around his waist as he eased off her underwear. They'd seen each other naked more times than they could count, yet she still blushed at the sudden exposure. She took it as something of a comfort that Jumin's gaze upon her body was just as shameless as the first time he saw her without clothes.

"Beautiful," he said, thumb and finger slowly teasing her folds with only the wet sound to break the silence.

"Jumin," she whimpered, knuckles white as she gripped the desk. She sounded desperate, but fuck it, she didn't care.

He circled his fingers in response, alternating speeds and pressures to test out her reactions. He already knew the one that she liked the most, of course. Her body was no longer uncharted territory and the fact that he was even pretending otherwise sent a wave of shivers echoing through her body. Jumin brought his hand to his mouth and licked her taste from his fingers in the remarkably controlled fashion that was so undeniably him, all while smirking in the mischievous fashion that was one hundred percent Jihyun Kim. Nari closed her eyes as he sank to his knees, knowing exactly what was about to come next.

Jumin was a virgin when she met him and although the fact did not mean all that much to him, it was abundantly clear that the same could not be said of their lover. Jihyun was skilled where Jumin was curious and it was only a matter of time before he began to ask questions. What was it exactly that Jihyun did that made her shudder into his touches? Was it something that he might be able to incorporate into his own repertoire?  Jumin had only ever been happy to please her and Jihyun was a more than enthusiastic teacher.

It all seemed so long ago that she laid back across the bed, one leg over Jihyun's shoulder and making all manner of noises to the rhythm of his tongue. At some point, Jumin set himself down next to him and rested her other leg over his shoulder, leaving her to watch a whole new pattern unfold of tender kisses and exploratory licks that sent her quivering into the covers.

Jumin was no longer inexperienced; his fingers and tongue no longer shy. When she glanced down, he smirked right back up at her and she sucked in one, long breath as he ran the tip of his tongue over her wetness. Her want for him had always been urgent but the pressure building inside of her bordered on too much; she was aware of every single touch to her clit and yet completely incapable of a coherent thought. When he slipped in a finger, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

It was too much. Too much. It was perfect. She was sure she was going to fall apart there and dissolve into smoke and, oddly, she couldn't bring herself to care either way. She had missed the feel of his hands on her body; missed his kisses at the door.

When she did come, it was with a strangled cry, digging her teeth into her fingers and arching her hips right off the desk with such gusto that she banged her head against the wall. Jumin kissed the insides of her thighs without complaint as she yanked his hair by the root, stroking his hands over her ankles and thighs as the pleasure echoed through her.

 

* * *

 

Later she leaned into his chest in the covers, lulled half to sleep.

Whether it was the sex or the effort of following up on guests for the party that left her so tired, she couldn't be sure, but she had given up on trying to stay awake in favour of laying with her eyes half lidded. Somehow Jumin was more awake than she was, planting the occasional kiss to the back of her neck or shoulder blade.

"Can I ask you a question, Nari?"

"Sure."

In truth, she barely registered the question.

"What were you like when you were younger?"

At that, Nari smiled into the covers and rolled over onto her other side so that her face was inches from his.

"I was...."

She recalled smiling faces, answerphone messages, pre-packed dinners in empty houses, though ultimately described no such thing.

"Do you... think this party will be okay?" She asked through the fog of sleep and Jumin smiled, stroking hair from her face.

"I know so. We have the world's best party planner."

"Flatterer."

 


End file.
